implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Treaty of Merthyr Tydfil (Mercia- UDI 1995)
Background With the growing tension with the socialist, communist radicals and trades union veterans who were trying to illegally take over in the Welsh valleys (as the Welsh Valleys SSR), lead to the honourable defeat and reluctant assimilation of the Welsh SSR in the March of 1997, after the Battle of Clun, in which Clun Bridge was accidently destroyed by the Welsh in the face of a determined federal assault. Realising that the UK forces around Chepstow were about to take advantage of this, Both nations would join forces against the British Government in the Battle of Monmouth and Battle of Cwmbrân. The act of Union was finalised in the August of 1997, by the singing Treaty of Merthyr Tydfil, singed in the South Welsh town of Merthyr Tydfil (Welsh: Merthyr Tudful), which was them the capital of the Welsh SSR. Radnorshire County Council and The Independent county of Breconshire joined the union voluntarily on May 1st, 1996, and March 1st, 1997 respectivly. Rules and provisions of the treaty 'General caluses' #That the Federal Republic and Wales are to be treated equally at all times. #That both nations will unite in a joint endeavour against the common enemy, the UK. #That the name of the united coutry is to be "The Federation of Mercia-Morgannwg"*. #That democratic elcections will be held through out and with in the new nation. Any corupt and election cheeting officals face 20 years inprisonment and a life ban from political life. :*= The name never took and the unoffical turm "The Federal Republic of Greater Herefordshire and Worcestershire" is used with affection in most of the ex-English sector and with regret in the former Welsh SSR, Breconshire and Smethwick. 'National Government Clauses' #That the national cabonet shall be multi-ethnic in nature. It will contain at least 3 Welsh, 3 English, 2 South Asian and 1 Afro-Carabian member if any are elected to the Federal Assembly. #The Federal Republic's 4 teir system of County-Federal District-General Assembly-President will apply to all the territorys of the new nation that will be created by the union of the Federal Republic, Codsall and Shifnal, Breconshire and the Welsh SSR. 'Local goverment clauses' 'Agricultural, industrial and mining clauses' #That the union would not be prejudicial to the Welsh coal industry, Welsh steel industry, rural farming in Breconshire, rural farming in Codsall and Shifnal rural farming and tourisum in the Federal Republic, and/or the industrial base of the Sandwell and Dudley Metropolitan areas. 'Steelworks clauses' # That there would be seriouse attempts to reopen the war damaged Ebbw Vale stealworks once pece had been acheved. 'Retail clauses' #The right to provide subsadies and protectionst tactics to help protect Cwmbrân and Merry Hill shoping centers in times of need. 'The Hey-on-Wye, Knighton and Radnorshire clause' #As a volentery member of the Federtion, both Knighton Hey-on-Wye has, like Codsall and Shifnal from Staffordshire, the right to be in the ex-English half of the nation as long as it wishes to be. As a volentery member also Radnorshire has equile right to remain on the Welsh side of the border as long as they so wish to. #That the occupied territoriey New Radnor be transfired from Herefordshire over to the controle of Hey-on-Wye, since the to are Welsh. #Breconshire is to be considered a indipendent state that is neather English or Welsh and is thus a 3rd signatory to this treaty with the same rights and obligations as the Federal Republic and Welsh SSR. 'Race relations clauses' #That all races in the Federal Republic are to be treated equally. #That all races in the Welsh SSR are to be treated equally. #That all races in the Breconshire are to be treated equally. #That all races in the Hey-on-Wye, Knighton and Radnorshire are to be treated equally. #That all races in the Codsall and Shifnal are to be treated equally. #That both the Federal Republic, Codsall and Shifnal, Hey-on-Wye, Hey-on-Wye, Knighton, Radnorshire and Wales are to treat each other’s people equally. 'Cultural equality clauses' #That all songs, books and other written material are available in Brummie dialect (Birmingham city's dialect) English, Black Country (Sandwell and Dudly town's dialect) dialect English, stadardised British English, Welsh, Hindi, Punjabi, Kashmiri and Urdu as and when necessary. #At least 5 hours of Brummie dialect English, Black Country dialect English, stadardised British English, Welsh and Punjabi language programs must be aired weekly on at least 1 radio station in the Federal Republic and the Welsh SSR. Signatories *Federal president Pieter Richard Smith. *Federal defence minister Steve Wells. *Federal high command member General Tammy Ajuwe. *Welsh SSR president Dafydd James Duffy. *Welsh SSR deputy president Rhodi Griffiths. *Welsh SSR high command member Geraint Jones. *Breconshire President Paul Wilson *Breconshire Prime Minister Virendra Sarita Kanth *Hey-on-Wye's Indipendent MP, Paul Tyler *Codsall and Shifnal's Federal Conservative MP, Nicolas Pyle *The head of Radnorshire County Council, Kim Anne Leaverson *Knighton's Indipendent MP, David Verde *Churchstoke's Indipendent MP, Llewellyn Gwilym Rees Also see # Mercia- UDI 1995 Category:Mercia- UDI 1995 Category:Politics Category:England Category:Europe Category:United Kingdom Category:England Category:Europe Category:Wales